WO09/110632 describes a vertical pin-SiGe photodiode in which a p-type or n-type doped layer is formed under a groove, i-SiGe is formed into a rectangle or an inverted taper on the doped layer with an i-Si layer and a Si—Ge buffer layer stacked on the bottom and side walls of the doped layer.